Morning Sun
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Minha vida costumava ser ótima, fácil. Não é mais assim. E não sou o único passando por isso. Mas não vou ficar sentado assistindo minha esperança morrer. Vou fazer tudo que for possível para re-erguer minha vida. Sigo porque tenho algo pelo que lutar.


------------------------------------------------------------

**MORNING SUN**

------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini esticou seu braço ao tentar alcançar o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Sua mão tateou a superfície e após alguns segundos ele conseguiu alcançar o relógio. Quinze para as quatro. Ele estava no horário. Esta era sua rotina pelos últimos quatro anos e agora ele nem ao menos precisava mais do despertador para acordar na hora certa. Quem estava feliz com isso eram seus companheiros de quarto que podiam ficar na cama até mesmo muito depois de ele ter saído. Para eles ele era apenas um repórter, uma pessoa de pouca importância. Mas a esta hora ele tinha coisas mais importantes para com que se preocupar do que com a opinião deles. Ele tinha reportagens importantes a fazer. E isso era o que lhe ajudava a seguir em frente durante todos esses anos. Blaise bocejou e decidiu se levantar. Quando se sentou, sua cama rangeu o fazendo lembrar do lugar em que estava morando; do lugar que odiava.

Ele havia crescido em uma casa que transpirava riqueza. Sua mãe sempre fez questão de que ele tivesse as melhores roupas, os melhores brinquedos, a comida mais cara. Ele havia passado as férias nos lugares mais exóticos, a maior parte deles ele havia visitado antes mesmo de completar quinze anos. E não era apenas sobre dinheiro. Ela o havia amado em todos os dias da vida dela. Sua mãe era um anjo, apesar de tudo que falavam dela.

Ela era bonita; ela era inteligente; ela era carinhosa; e ela era rica. Ela era tudo que a maioria das mulheres queria ser. Ele entendia porque quiseram derrubá-la, mas o que fizeram foi cruel: eles a acusaram de matar seus sete maridos para pegar o dinheiro deles. A mandaram para Askaban e tiraram todo o dinheiro que tinham. Imagens do dia em que a havia visitado ainda assombravam seus sonhos.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Blaise caminhava pelo cômodo. Ele havia chegado ali duas horas atrás, foi submetido a buscas e interrogatórios pelos guardas e depois de tudo isso, ele ainda teve que entregar sua varinha para eles. Isso sem mencionar os olhares de descaso, de superioridade ou, ainda pior, de pena que havia recebido deles. Sua paciência estava se esgotando quando ele a viu entrando na sala. Ele a reconheceu por causa do sorriso: seu sorriso genuíno que reservava apenas para ele, sua mais preciosa jóia._

_Ele não podia esperar mais; Blaise correu para sua mãe e a abraçou. Então ele a ajudou a sentar na cadeira. Mesmo assim de perto ele mal conseguia reconhecê-la. Ela estava mais pálida, mas magra e seus olhos não brilhavam mais como costumavam._

_"Como você está, filho?" ela perguntou com evidente preocupação._

_"Vivendo," disse encolhendo os ombros, "Mas é contigo que estou preocupado." Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. "Como é que eles estão te tratando?"_

_"Como uma prisioneira." Ela tentou gracejar, um fantasma de um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. "E mesmo que não fosse assim, tudo seria o mesmo..." Ela respirou fundo e ele podia ver o desespero em seus olhos. "Os Dementadores podem ter ido embora, mas a gente ainda pode sentir a presença deles por todos os lados." Amedrontada, ela continuou com a voz baixa. "Ninguém pode ser feliz aqui, Blaise. Sente-se o cheiro de morte em tudo."_

_"Seja forte, mãe." ele disse, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. "Eu vou conseguir te tirar daqui logo, eu prometo." Ele nem havia terminado de dizer isso quando um guarda abriu a porta e anunciou que seu tempo havia acabado._

_O guarda então se aproximou de sua mãe e começou a escoltá-la de volta para sua cela. Assim que passaram pela porta ela se virou novamente para Blaise e disse, "Foi bom te ver uma última vez, filho. Eu sempre vou te amar." E depois ela desapareceu._

------------------------------------------------------------

Sua mãe morreu poucos dias após sua visita; ela não sobreviveu nem uma semana na prisão, deixando Blaise sozinho, com nada além de seu trabalho e do sentimento de que deveria ter feito algo para salvá-la. Ele apenas agradecia o fato dela haver morrido antes de saber que ele teve de sair da luxuosa casa em que cresceu, ou que ele teve que vender suas roupas caras para poder ter algo para comer. Ele nunca pediu ajuda a ninguém, ele não se rebaixaria. Ele tinha seu orgulho e ele não iria desistir tão facilmente de seu estilo de vida. Passo a passo ele foi sendo levado para a vida que tinha agora. Se alguém lhe dissesse que em alguns anos ele estaria vivendo num bairro trouxa de classe baixa ele diria que esta pessoa era maluca, no entanto aqui estava ele.

Blaise saiu do chuveiro e colocou suas melhores roupas. Ele saiu do apartamento e caminhou pelo corredor infestado de ratos do prédio em que morava. Cada rachadura do chão de madeira, cada pedaço da pintura descascada, cada gota de água que pingava do teto, cada pulo que ele precisava dar sobre um vizinho bêbado jogado pelo corredor, o faziam querer queimá-lo por inteiro. Ele correu para fora do prédio e caminhou pelo beco sujo e entrou na rua principal. Ele podia aparatar até o lugar onde estava indo, mas ele gostava de caminhar até lá porque sempre lhe dava tempo para pensar e para lhe reassegurar de que o que estava fazendo era o correto. Assim como sua mãe, seus amigos foram perseguidos por acreditar no que acreditavam e por fazer o que achavam o melhor. Blaise não podia deixar de notar a ironia de ser discriminado por causa da mesma discriminação que o acusavam de ter.

Após caminhar algumas quadras ele entrou em outro prédio sujo e caminhou a passos largos pelo salão onde algumas bêbadas 'pessoas sujas', como costumava chamá-los, ainda dançavam. Ele atravessou próximo à parede, onde era levemente mais escuro que o restante do salão. Quando estava a meio caminho, um homem esbarrou nele enquanto caminhava na direção oposta. Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, Blaise segurou o homem pelo colarinho e o prensou contra a parede.

"Faça isso de novo", ele rugiu, "e vai desejar nunca ter nascido."

"M-me desculpe, senhor. Foi a-apenas um acidente." gaguejou o homem.

"Então devolva a carteira que 'acidentalmente' foi parar no seu bolso." O homem devolveu a carteira com mãos tremulas e Blaise continuou, "Eu vou me lembrar do teu rosto, então fique bem longe de mim, seu verme!"

Blaise bateu com o corpo do homem contra a parede, o deixando cair no chão enquanto ele seguia para o fundo do salão. Se ele tinha dúvidas antes, agora elas haviam sido dissipadas. Eles não estavam discriminando. Eles não eram preconceituosos. Se eles eram alguma coisa, ele diria que eram organizados: bruxos para um lado, trouxas para o outro. Ele havia vivido entre trouxas por anos e nem ao menos uma vez eles haviam lhe dado uma boa razão para gostar deles. Nem ao menos uma vez eles haviam lhe dado uma razão para confiar neles.

Ele atravessou o salão até a porta do fundo e subiu três lances de escada. Este prédio havia sido o quartel-general deles durante o último ano. Foi o período mais longo que eles já haviam ficado em um único lugar. Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta no final do corredor segurando firmemente sua varinha, procurando por qualquer sinal de luta ou de magia. Ele pressionou seu ouvido contra a porta, mas não ouviu nada. A porta continuava imperturbável pelo menos. Ele alcançou a maçaneta e girou, mas a porta não abriu. Pegou sua chave e a girou na fechadura, ouvindo o mecanismo se mexer. Acostumado com a precaução, ele abriu a porta lentamente, entrando no quarto mal iluminado. Ao entrar ele se alarmou ao ouvir vozes.

Ele fechou a porta silenciosamente e foi, passo a passo, até a fonte das vozes. Ele tentava discernir o que era dito mas não era mais alto do que sussurros. Tudo que ele podia afirmar é que havia mais do que uma pessoa ali. Ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta com força, apontando sua varinha para as pessoas que ali estavam.

"Somos nós." disse o homem que Blaise reconheceu como Adrian, que erguia sua varinha defensivamente. Blaise olhou para a outra pessoa e viu que era sua outra amiga, Marietta.

Blaise abaixou a varinha, "Diabos, eu não esperava ninguém aqui. Quando foi que tu voltaste?"

"Desculpe não ter te procurado antes." Adrian convocou mais chá da cozinha. "Mas eu só cheguei algumas horas atrás, e eu sabia que você chegaria aqui em breve."

"Agora que Blaise chegou assumo que vou finalmente descobrir porque me acordasse tão cedo?" disse Marietta enquanto tentava esconder um bocejo, mas sem sucesso.

"Tive meus motivos." Adrian sorriu enquanto Blaise conjurava uma cadeira para si. "Eu queria vocês dois aqui para ouvir a notícia em primeira mão."

"Então deve ser algo importante." previu Blaise.

Não era sempre que os três se reuniam, e era raro terem uma reunião propriamente dita a não ser nos primeiros anos quando decidiram assumir as rédeas da situação e fazer alguma coisa. Os três haviam sofrido no passado e não podiam tolerar o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Depois de decidirem o que fazer, haviam tomado rumos diferentes. Adrian e Marietta viajavam e angariavam apoio. Blaise era o responsável por manter todos informado do que estava sendo feito. Apesar de nunca perderem contato, não era costumeiro se encontrarem pessoalmente.

"E é. E se realmente der certo, nós vamos estar dando um grande passo para transforma nossa utopia em realidade." disse Adrian conseguindo a atenção de seus amigos. "Vocês sabem que é Igor Karkaroff?"

"Ele já foi o diretor da Durmstrang, não era?" respondeu Marietta.

"Exatamente. E um amigo de meu pai." Adrian tomou um gole de seu chá. "Depois de mexer uns pauzinhos conseguir entrar em contato com ele."

"Achei que ele estava morto!" Blaise estava surpreso. Muitas das pessoas que ele havia entrevistado alegaram ter visto o corpo sem vida de Karkaroff. Os fatos se encaixavam, então o Ministro o considerou morto, mesmo que o corpo nunca tenha sido encontrado.

"Bem, agora a gente sabe que ele não está. Na verdade ele está são e salvo no Marrocos."

"E como é que ele pode ser importante pra gente?" perguntou Blaise impacientemente.

"Eu conversei com ele sobre o que estamos fazendo. E agora podemos dizer que ele nos apóia. Mais do que isso na verdade. Ele decidiu construir uma escola lá." respondeu Adrian com um sorriso. "Uma escola dentro dos padrões corretos. Vou mostrar o que ele planejou." disse enquanto tirava as louças sujas e guardanapos da mesa em frente a eles. Depois de limpa, espalhou ali alguns papéis. "E é nisso que tu podes ajudar, Marietta: encontrando professores."

Enquanto eles analisavam o conteúdo, o coração de Blaise crescia com esperança e ele podia ver que o mesmo acontecia com seus dois amigos. Os primeiros passos estavam sendo tomados. Como Adrian havia dito, nos últimos anos eles haviam trabalhado num mundo utópico. Esta escola iria ser o ponto de partida para trazer essa utopia para o mundo real; o início da sociedade pela qual estavam lutando, o começo do mundo em que poderiam viver em paz, longe de toda essa imundice de sangues-ruins que destruíram a vida deles, que destruíram sua família.

Sim, foi um sangue-ruim que sentenciou sua mãe. Sim, era um sangue-ruim que estava responsável por ela em Azkaban e que havia lhe deixado morrer. Sim, foi uma sangue-ruim e sua família que se mudaram para casa dele. Sim, foi a 'rainha dos sangue-ruins', Hermione Granger, quem marcou o rosto de Marietta durante o quinto ano de uma forma que podia se notar ainda hoje. Sim, foi um trouxa com quem a ex-mulher de Adrian fugiu. E a lista continuava. Haviam sangues-ruins por todos os lados, arruinando tudo que ele tinha na vida, e o mesmo estava acontecendo com muitas outras famílias de sangue puro.

Eram por isso que estavam aqui, para juntar os bruxos de sangue puro que queriam lutar por algo importante: uma vida feliz longe daquela escória que estava destruindo o mundo bruxo. E eles estavam tendo sucesso. Eles já tinham mais de setenta bruxos e bruxas abertamente apoiando a causa e o número crescia todos os dias. Dez deles estavam inclusive ajudando a espalhar a notícia. Foi isso que lhe deu vontade de continuar mesmo depois que o Ministério fechou o primeiro 'quartel-general' deles. E o segundo. E o terceiro. Mas quem é que está contando? Eles iriam continuar disseminando essa idéia, mesmo que eles tenham que continuar escondidos.

Blaise respirou fundo, juntou os papéis em que havia tomado nota e seguiu para um quarto nos fundos do apartamento. Com sua varinha ele ligou o equipamento enquanto ele relia o texto que havia preparado para hoje. Seus amigos se juntaram a ele logo depois: esta seria uma edição especial e todos eles queriam dar as boas notícias para os seus ouvintes. Blaise olhou para o relógio e limpou sua garganta. Pela janela ele podia ver os primeiros raios de sol. Ele sorriu enquanto começava a transmissão pela rede radiofônica:

"Bom dia, bruxas e bruxos. Bem vindos à mais nova edição do 'Morning Sun', mais uma vez lhes trazendo esperança de um futuro melhor para todos com sangue-puro na Grã-Bretanha."

------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A.: Gostaram? Espero que sim. Escrevi esta fic pra um desafio do fórum do HPFF. Era para mostrar algo pelo qual valeria a pena lutar. Sei que aqui o motivo não era muito... nobre... mas não deixa de ser um motivo. Beijos!_


End file.
